Mengejar Nilai Sempurna
by RisoleSoes19
Summary: Dilema seorang Pain akan ancaman dari anak yang mengaku sebagai keponakan guru tersadis yang pernah ada. Dengan majalah xxxnya sebagai jaminan dan Konan sebagai guru pribadinya, ia harus meraih nilai sempurna di UAS nanti dan mendapatkan kebebasannya dari matematika! / 16yo!Pain, 14yo!Konan, HighschoolAU


**Mengejar Nilai Sempurna (c) **Ore [Risole]

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA, OKE? NARUTO MILIKNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

**WARNING: OOC TAPI BERUSAHA AGAR TETAP IC, AU, PSIKO AND SADIST EVERYWHERE~, HUMOR GAGAL, GARING KRIUK-KRIUK, BAHASA ANTARA BAKU SAMA ENGGAK, MUNGKIN ADA TYPO(S), DIKSI HANCUR, DAN KEJELEKAN LAINNYA**

**FIC INI DIBUAT SECARA ISENG DAN HANYA SEBAGAI PELAMPIASAN KESTRESSAN SAYA SETELAH MELAKSANAKAN UAS MATEMATIKA!**

**UNTUK INFORMASI, UMURNYA PAIN 16 TAHUN SEMENTARA KONAN 14 TAHUN**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Matematika. Oh, siapa yang tidak tahu pelajaran yang paling dihindari di Dunia ini? Pelajaran yang perlahan menguras otak dan membutuhkan ketelitian yang tinggi dalam mengerjakannya.

Matematika. Pelajaran yang paling dibenci oleh hampir seluruh siswa SMA mewah di Konoha, **me**pet sa**wah **maksudnya. Dengan siswa-siswi yang isinya beragam, mulai dari yang tampan nan jenius sampai yang jelek nan bodoh.

Termasuk Pain, bossnya Akatsuki, _genk _paling ditakuti di SMA ini. Segala alasan selalu ia ungkapkan agar dapat menghindar dari pelajaran paling sesat di Dunia―menurutnya. Mulai dari "Ada panggilan dari guru.", "Kakiku luka.", "Kepalaku pusing.", "Aku terkena demam.", "Aku harus mengambil tes remedial Bahasa Inggris di ruang guru.", atau "Aku ketiduran." Ya, semua alasan sudah dicobanya.

Bahkan sampai yang paling _absurd _pun dicoba olehnya.

"_Sensei_, aku menderita _Mathrophobia_."

Terpaksa ia pakai alasan paling _absurd _dan tidak masuk akal karena kemalasannya dan kementokan idenya untuk mencari alasan lain yang masuk akal. Berhubung akhir-akhir ini _trending topic _kelasnya adalah tentang phobia-phobia di Dunia, maka alasan itu ia dapatkan begitu saja.

Satu kata untuk alasan tersebut: bodoh. Bahkan Tobi pun tahu bahwa _phobia _semacam itu tak ada di Dunia.

"Ah! Benarkah? Kok bisa? Maaf, aku tidak mengetahuinya sejak dulu! Seharusnya aku mengetahui alasan mengapa kau selalu menghindar setiap pelajaranku! Kalau begitu caranya, aku izinkan kau untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaranku!"

Coret. Nampaknya gurunya yang satu ini terlalu bodoh nan polos.

"T-Terima kasih, _sensei_. Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sejak awal." Bahkan Pain pun tak pernah memikirkan sejauh itu.

"T-Tidak apa! Aku merasa bersalah karena sering menyuruh Hyuuga-_san _untuk memaksamu untuk ikut pelajaranku! _Gomenesai_!"

Spontan, hati Pain retak mendengarnya. Padahal selama ini ia kira perhatian yang Hinata tujukan padanya dengan selalu mengingatkannya untuk mengikuti pelajaran agar mendapatkan nilai bagus adalah karena dasar cinta, bukan dipaksa oleh guru sadis dengan tampang polos yang satu ini.

"Tak apa, Mitarashi-_sensei_," ucap Pain yang sedikit canggung melihat guru sadisnya yang nampak serba salah.

"K-Kalau begitu, silakan keluar. Aku akan memulai pelajaran. Aku tak tega melihatmu ketakutan nantinya ketika saya menerangkan pelajaran," perintahnya dengan nada yang lebih kalem dari biasanya.

Pain mengangguk dan memasang cengiran jahil. Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak perlu membuat alasan lagi dan bisa bebas dari pelajaran matematika selamanya! Hahaha, pikirnya.

Namun sayang sekali, nampaknya rencananya tak selalu berjalan mulus ketika seorang siswi dari kelas sebelah membuka pintu dan menemukan Pain yang komat-kamit gak jelas disertai tawa sadis penuh kemenangan di depan kelasnya.

"Ngapain dia...?"

Dan ia pun melihat ke kelas sebelah. "Bukankah mereka sedang ada pelajaran matematika ya? Aneh."

* * *

Mitarashi Anko menyudahi pembelajarannya hari ini dan mengucapkan salam kepada para siswanya dari kelas 2-2. Ketika ia membuka pintu kelas, ia menemukan Pain tengah berjongkok di depan kelas sembari memandang ke pintu kelas seberang.

"Pain-_san_, pelajaranku sudah selesai. Kau boleh masuk sekarang," ucap Anko ramah. Tumben sekali si guru _innocent-but-sadistic _ini bersikap ramah.

Pain menoleh dan memandang Anko dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca―air mata buaya tentunya. "A-Ah? _Souka_..."

"P-Pain-_san_?! Setakut itukah kau dengan matematika!?" Nampaknya Anko percaya saja dengan air mata buaya Pain yang tak lain berasal dari tetesan insto yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana untuk menjaga matanya tetap bersih berkilau.

"_Hiks_. I-Iya _senei_..." sahut Pain dengan suara yang diunyuk-unyukan yang membuat Anko mual seketika, tapi ia tetap menjaga imej mengingat bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. "Aku mengalami trauma karena selalu saja mendapatkan nilai jelek dalam matematika bahkan sampai tidak naik kelas, padahal aku... aku sudah belajar setiap hari sampai-sampai aku menjadi muak dan trauma tersebut mulai berkembang menjadi phobia!" jelasnya asal-asal, tapi cukup masuk akal juga.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau menunggu pelajaranku berakhir di ruang UKS atau atap sekolah. Kalau dari sana, kan, tidak mungkin dapat mendengar penjelasanku," ujar Anko dengan tatapan kasihan. Hati Pain seketika berbunga-bunga mendengarnya.

_Yes_! _Yes_! _Yes_! Serunya dalam hati, tentunya ia tak berani mengutarakannya langsung di depan guru paling sadis sedunia dalam suasana yang seperti ini, bukan? Tobi pun tahu itu.

_Tunggu__―__kok saya sering banding-badingin segala sesuatu dengan Tobi ya?_

"_H-Hai_, _sensei_. _A-Arigato_..." Dan Pain membalasnya dengan suara yang masing diunyuk-unyukan dan tatapan _super cute _yang pernah diajarkan oleh Itachi, _master_nya _poker face_, yang justru membuat perut Anko semakin mual.

"Y-Ya." Dan dengan itu, Anko berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

Melihat kepergian si guru sadis, Pain bangkit dan menyeka air mata palsunya. Ia memasang seringai kemenangan dan mulai komat-kamit gak jelas.

"Um... _Leader_, un? _Leader _kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahu Pain. Tentu saja ia tak sendiri, ia kini bersama dengan kawan sejati (baca: anak buah) Pain yang tergabung dalam _genk _Akatsuki.

"Oh... Deidara?"

"Tumben sekali Anko-_sensei _tidak marah ketika melihatmu membolos seperti ini," ucap Hidan dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit cemburu. Pasalnya, ia selalu kena marah kalau membolos pelajaran. Telat saja kena marah, apalagi kalau bolos!

"Benar. Biasanya beliau sudah melemparimu dengan ular-ular mainannya," timpal Itachi yang masih _stay cool _dengan _poker face _andalannya.

"... Apa kau berhasil menghipnotis _sensei_?" gumam Kisame gak jelas.

"Eh?! Benarkah?! _Senpai_, Tobi juga mau bisa hiptonis biar kayak Uy* K*ya! Terus nanti Tobi mau nyebarin aib-aib orang!" seru Tobi dengan alay bin lebay bin hyperaktifnya sembari menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh sosok kuning di depannya.

"Tobi, berat, un!"

"Ehm." Pain berdehem. Seluruh perhatian anggota Akatsuki kini tertuju padanya. "Sebenarnya _simple _saja sih. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku _phobia _matematika dan _sensei _percaya begitu saja. Setelah itu, beliau membiarkanku untuk tidak ikut pelajarannya karena kasihan―"

"UAPAH!?" teriak anggota Akatsuki dalam satu unison yang sempurna―minus Itachi dan Sasori yang _always stay cool_, duo Zetsu yang ngobrol sendiri, Pain yang telinganya budek seketika, dan Kakuzu yang acuh tak acuh terhadap sekeliling.

"Telingaku sakit, woy!"

Hening.

"Mitarashi-_sensei _ternyata polos juga."

"Beliau memang polos, sayangnya beliau sadis."

"Ternyata _sensei _juga masih polos, pada dasarnya." Akhirnya Sasori angkat bicara, meskipun masih dengan ekspresi polosnya dan pandangan matanya tertuju entah-kemana. "Hanya saja, _sensei _terlalu kesal dengan siswa semacam kita sehingga beliau bersikap sebegitu sadisnya."

Benar.

Ternyata Sasori sadar.

Akatsuki yang lain spontan tersentak dan menyesali perbuatannya―minus Kakuzu dan Zetsu.

Sementara Pain mematung.

Benar juga, ya.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang siswi bersurai biru yang semenjak tadi melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Sebenarnya yang bodoh ini siapa, si durian dan kawan-kawannya atau _sensei _mau-mau saja dibohongi dengan alasan paling gak mutu sedunia? Pikirnya.

* * *

"Mitarashi-_sensei_."

"Hm?"

Dengan satu tusuk dango masih di genggamannya, Anko menoleh untuk mendapati siswi kesayangannya berdiri tak jauh dari bangku yang ia tempati.

"_Ara_~ Konan-_san_, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada riang nan ramah. Siswa di sekelilingnya bergidik ngeri. Biasanya kalau Anko bersikap seperti ini, sesuatu akan terjadi. Namun nampaknya tidak bagi Konan yang merupakan siswi paling disayang oleh Anko karena sikapnya dan nilainya yang memukau.

"_Ano_, _sensei_. Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan _sensei_," ucapnya sembari duduk di bangku kosong sebelah kiri Konan, nampaknya tidak ada yang mau duduk di sebelah guru ini meskipun bangku itu merupakan satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa di kantin.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentang _senpai _yang tadi berkeliaran di depan kelasku saat jam pelajaran _sensei_."

Seketika Anko berhenti mengunyah dango-nya. "Maksudmu Pain-_san_?"

"Entah. Pokoknya yang _pierching_an, berambut durian, dan beriris obat nyamuk," jawab Konan seadanya.

* * *

Di lain tempat,

"HATCHI!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Pain?" Itachi yang berada di dekatnya pun khawatir. Bukan khawatir akan keadaan Pain, tapi khawatir akan seragamnya yang terkena bersin Pain.

"Hm. Nampaknya ada _fans-fans_ku yang tengah membicarakanku."

Itachi _stay cool _meskipun dalam hati ia sudah komat-kamit akan betapa narsisnya ketuanya yang satu ini.

* * *

"Ah, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Anko.

Hening sejenak sebelum Konan angkat bicara. "Kenapa dia ada di luar kelas? Apa dia dihukum? Tapi kalau dihukum tidak akan sesantai itu dan memasang seringai kemenangan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksud saya, tadi saya melihat _senpai _komat-kamit gaje sambil tertawa gaje. Saya kira ada apa ternyata ia berhasil bolos pelajaran." Jeda sejenak. "Tadi saya juga mendengar pembicaraannya dengan teman-teman yang lain. Katanya _senpai _berhasil menipu _sensei _dan ia sangat bangga dengan itu."

Anko mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Tunggu―jangan bilang kalau―ah, jangan _negative thinking _dulu. Bisa jadi ini hanya kecurigaan siswi terhadap siswa lain, bukan? Bisa saja mereka mengarang cerita, namun hei―Konan tidak pernah bohong, seingatnya. Apalagi kepada gurunya.

"Konan-_san _yakin mendengar Pain-_san _berkata seperti itu?" tanya Anko tak percaya. Pasalnya Pain dapat memerankan perannya sebagai orang yang tersakiti dengan handalnya, toh ia memang selalu tersakiti. Abaikan saja kalimat barusan.

"Saya tidak akan berbohong kepada _sensei_. Dan saya punya bukti yang kuat bahwa _senpai _telah menipu _sensei_," jawabnya dengan nada tegas.

"A―"

"Yo, Anko-_chan_, Konan-_chan_. Ada apa? Aku dengar Pain-_kun _membuat masalah lagi."

Spontan, Anko dan Konan menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan Maito Gai tengah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Jadi Pain-_kun _beralasan lagi ya? Huh, sangat tidak semangat muda(?)," gerutunya dengan air mata buaya mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Anko dan Konan hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Kalau kata teman-teman saya sih, "sudah JBJB, alay, gaje sisan!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri dia hukuman agar ia menyadari bahwa tindakannya sangat tidak berperikemasamudaan!"

Memang ada istilah macam itu ya, pikir Konan dan Anko.

Tunggu―hukuman?

"Ah! Hukuman ya?" Anko menyeringai. Nampaknya ia sudah memiliki rencana di benaknya. "Memang anak delikuen macam dia harus diberi hukuman yang mantap sekali-kali~ tapi, aku sudah bosan memberinya hukuman karena dia tak pernah kapok!"

Seketika, suasana meja Anko menjadi suram. Orang-orang pun enggan melewati meja yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin tersebut.

Diam-diam Konan menyeringai dan menepuk bahu _sensei_nya. "Tenang saja, _sensei_. Saya akan membuat Pain-_senpai_ semakin terjun ke dalam _pain_ (penderitaan maksudnya)."

Gai hanya terdiam.

Bulu kuduknya mendadak bergidik ketika melihat aura yang keluar dari tubuh dua wanita muda di depannya kini. Sial, duo psikopatberkomplotan.

* * *

Pagi yang normal, bagi Pain.

Ralat, pagi yang fantastis~ bagi Pain!

Tidak ada penderitaan atas rumus-rumus matematika yang membingungkan. Tak ada mainan ular-ularan, penggaris, atau seringai kejam dan lidah ular dari Mitarashi Anko-_sensei_ ketika ia membolos pelajaran atau tertidur di dalam kelas.

Intinya, tidak matematika _and everything he hates from it_! _Hell yeah_! Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya yang sudah tak layak ditempati dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya ia masih terlalu malas untuk berangkat ke sekolah, kalau saja ia tidak mengingat mata pelajarannya hari ini.

PE, Matematika, dan Seni.

_Oh yeah_! Ini baru hidup! Serunya dalam hati.

PE a.k.a olahraga, pelajaran yang paling ia suka karena tidak perlu menggunakan otak.

Matematika, ia sudah diberikan izin untuk membolos pelajaran yang satu ini, hoho~

Seni, katanya Sasori dan Deidara, guru seni mereka tidak dapat hadir hari ini dan memberikan tugas kelompok yang pasti tidak akan dikerjakan oleh seluruh siswa di kelasnya―minus Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, dan Tobi yang ikut-ikutan.

"Okeh~ saatnya _capcus_~!"

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian karena hawanya yang seketika penuh _moe-moe_. Auranya pun bersinar terang, mengalahkan aura Tobi yang mengalahkan sinar sang mentari #halah.

Ia diberi tatapan 'kenapa-loe?' oleh temannya sealiran dan ia hanya menjawabnya dengan tatapan 'gue-lagi-seneng-beroh!' Dan pergi ke ruang ganti dengan penuh harga diri.

Tak ia sadari, seorang penyusup tengah berkeliaran di rumahnya yang tidak pernah ia kunci. Satu demi satu majalah _xxx _miliknya ia ambil sampai menyisakan kekosongan di dalam rak buku rahasia milik Pain.

"_Sudah didapatkan_?"

"Tenang, _sensei_. Semua sudah berada di bawah kendali saya."

* * *

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Anko dengan riangnya.

"Pagi," balas para siswa dengan nada yang _flat _tanpa adanya pergantian doremi(?).

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran, kupersilakan Pain-_san _untuk keluar dari kelas saya terlebih dahulu dan silakan pergi ke perpustakaan," ujarnya dengan nada normal. Pain menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan berjalan melewati bangku anak buahnya dengan penuh harga diri.

"Sampai jumpa, kawan~ jangan rindukan aku ya~!" serunya narsis yang disambut oleh lemparan sepatu masing-masing siswa.

Ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Setidaknya hawa di perpustakaan dingin dan terdapat bantalan yang dapat ia gunakan untuk tidur. Setidaknya sampai ia menemukan sesosok gadis bersurai biru tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan mematikan sembari memegang sebuah majalah di genggamannya. Ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Pain, ya?" tanyanya.

Pain memiringkan kepalanya 10 derajat.

"Ya, kenapa?" balasnya. Ia pun memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Pendek. Benarkah ia anak SMA? Nampak seperti anak SMP baginya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Mitarashi Konan," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri yang disambut dengan tatapan tak percaya oleh Pain.

Rambutnya biru, sama seperti Anko.

Matanya beda sih, tapi postur tubuhnya lumayan mirip.

Jangan-jangan―

"M-Maksudmu M-Mitarashi-_sensei _yang 'itu'?!" Pain menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara si gadis hanya tertawa kecil.

Bukan, bodoh. Aku disuruh oleh _sensei_ untuk menakut-nakutimu, pikirnya.

"T-Tak kusangka, M-Mitarashi-_sensei _sudah punya a-anak!" ucapnya gelagapan. "Ka-kalau tidak salah, _sensei _masih jomblo deh. K-Kok sudah ada anak? J-Jangan-jangan... ANAK HARAM!"

_PLAK!_

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Pain-_senpai_. Nama saya Mitarashi Konan, keponakan Mitarashi Anko," ucap Konan seadanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin disamakan dengan Anko meskipun perlu diakui sifat mereka cukup mirip, sama-sama sadis maksudnya.

"O-Oh... Tunggu, kau memanggilku _senpai_?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Asal _senpai _tahu, saya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Anda. Saya ikut program akselerasi dan sekarang menjadi adik kelas Anda."

Pain diam seribu bahasa. Pasti ia pandaiiii sekaliiiii! Tidak seperti dirinya yang IQ-nya mentok di _borderline_.

Sejenak, ia tersadar akan ucapan gadis tadi. _Mitarashi Konan_, _keponakan Mitarashi Anko_.

Di dalam benak Pain, Pain membayangkan sifat gadis ini. Katanya ia adalah keponakannya Anko, berarti masih ada peluang dimana sifat Anko diwariskan kepada gadis ini.

Sadis ya? Hmm...

"_M-Maukah kau menjadi pacarku!?"_

_Settingnya di lapangan sekolah ketika hujan deras mengguyur. Dan suasana sekolah itu sangat sepi. Konan berhadapan dengan sosok bersurai jingga yang diketahui adalah Pain sendiri._

"_Maaf, aku sudah memiliki paca__―__"_

_SLASH!_

_JLEB!_

"_Menolak berarti mati."_

_Gulp._

"_Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu! Maafkan aku Konan-ch__―__"_

_SLASH!_

"_Berani-beraninya kau memanggil namaku setelah menolakku. Dasar babi! Pengkhianat! Pergi sana!"_

_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!_

Pain menelan ludah. Oke, imajinasinya memang keterlaluan, namun entah mengapa dapat ia pastikan bahwa gadis ini adalah tipe psikopat sadisyang menyeramkan.

"Saya tidak sadis seperti _sensei _kok, tenang saja," ucap Konan seakan mengetahui isi benak Pain. Pain menghela napas lega sebelum mendengar kelanjutannya. "Saya hanya menjadi sedikit psikopat saja sewaktu-waktu," sambungnya dengan nada datar dan wajah _flat_.

Benar-benar menyeramkan! Seru Pain dalam hati.

"Oh ya, Pain. Saya yakin Anda bingung mengapa saya ada di sini." Konan mengangkat majalah _xxx _yang dipegangnya.

"Majalahku―!"

"_Sensei _menyuruh saya untuk mendidik Anda dalam pelajaran matematika. Kata beliau "Kaulah yang paling bisa dalam melakukan hal ini, Konan-_chan_~! Aku mengandalkanmu~!"―"

Bulu kuduk Pain seketika bergidik. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan kalimat psikopat seperti itu dengan wajah datar namun nada yang mengerikan?!

"―Dan akhirnya kami berdua membuat rencana untuk mendidik Anda. Beliau berkata "Kalau Pain-_san _tidak mau, maka majalah-majalah _xxx_nya akan menjadi jaminannya―""

TIDAAAKK! Dan benak Pain berteriak histeris.

"―Saya menyetujuinya begitu saja karena sudah lama saya tidak mengajari seseorang. Oh ya, saya akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Anda." Konan melempar majalah Pain secara acak dan entah karena takdir atau apa, majalah tersebut jatuh tepat ke dalam tong sampah.

TIDAAAK! Dan Pain hanya bisa mengenang jasa majalah _xxx limited edition_nya yang berhasil membuatnya _nosebleed _sepanjang hari.

"Jika Anda gagal dalam UAS semester ini dan mendapatkan nilai merah di raport, saya akan membakar habis seluruh majalah Anda. Jika Anda lulus dan mendapatkan nilai rata-rata dan Anda mendapat nilai biru di raport, saya akan membakar sebagian majalah Anda."

ITU SIH SAMA SAJA NAMANYA! Serunya dalam hati, terlalu takut untuk berteriak di depan gadis _yangire_-sadis-berwajah-datar-nan-inosen-tapi-mematikan.

"―Namun, jika Anda berhasil lulus dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna, Anda dapat berbuat apapun yang Anda mau. Keinginan Anda akan saya―dan _sensei_―kabulkan," lanjutnya yang spontan membuat Pain tersenyum bahagia karena terdapat setitik harapan di sana.

Mendadak otaknya memproses sesuatu.

"―Kecuali yang berbau _xxx_."

Sial dia tahu! Gerutu Pain. Padahal ia membayangkan di kelilingi majalah-majalah _xxx _impor yang dibelikan oleh Anko tanpa dikeluarkannya uang sama sekali. Juga, menjadi tenar di kalangan siswi dan tebar pesona di mana-mana.

"―Dan saya tidak dapat menjamin Anda dapat menjadi _famous _seketika."

Sial!

"―Tapi tenang, saya dan _sensei _akan merelakan Anda terbebas dari pelajaran matematika, bila itu yang Anda mau. Atau yang lain, pokoknya yang mudah dan tidak mengandung unsur _xxx _ataupun _famous _seperti golongan Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto."

"EH!?"

"Terakhir, saya mendidik Anda bukan karena hal apapun. Saya hanya menuruti permintaan _sensei _dalam menghukum Anda. Katanya "Supaya dia kapok!" begitu."

_Tsundere_ juga ternyata.

Tunggu―mengapa tidak _sensei_nya saja yang menghukumnya? Apakah didikan anak ini lebih dahsyat dari pada didikan sang _sensei_? Tidak!

"Sekarang mari kita masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan mulai belajar. Pertama, kita akan belajar dari paliinggg dasar dan mudah," ucap Konan seraya berbalik badan dan membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Apa itu?"

"Aljabar."

TIDAAAKK!

Dan akhirnya, Pain pun berhadap kembali dengan sub-mata pelajaran yang paling dibencinya; aljabar.

Angka yang bergandengan dengan huruf.

Mengesampingkan aljabar sejenak, ada hal penting yang perlu ia khawatirkan sekarang.

Belajar dengan seorang **MITARASHI** Konan. **MITARASHI! **Tambahkan **bold, **CAPSLOCK, underline, highlighter kalau bisa! Sekalian, ganti font paling mencolok dan besarkan lalu ganti warnanya menjadi warna merah.

Mitarashi Anko yang mengajar seisi kelas saja sudah se-mengerikan itu. Apalagi Mitarashi Konan yang nantinya akan menjadi guru **pribadinya.** _Death glare _dan seringaian maut yang biasa ditujukan kepada seisi kelas kini hanya ditujukan kepada_nya_. _Nya _berarti ia sendiri. **Sendiri**!

"Mati saja kau, Pain," gumamnya sebelum melepaskan sepatu dan masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

**TBC**

Sesi Curcolan Author

Mpppftt―ini apa coba?! *nunjuk-nunjuk layar laptop*

Fanfic ini hanya sebagai pelampiasaan akan kestressan saya setelah melaksanakan UAS matematika tadi pagi. Sebenarnya saya mau bikin oneshoot tapi kok kayaknya kepanjangan ya? OwO makanya saya buat multichap saja dan SEMOGA saya fast-update.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari monolog singkat saya "gimana ya kalau misalkan ada yang phobia matematika gara-gara soal tadi?" #stress lalu saya berpikir gimana kalua ada anak bodoh yang berasalan gaje seperti itu dan akhirnya digebyer habis-habisan oleh adik kelasnya sebagai hukuman XD

Sekian, silakan ripiuuwww~~ *hugs and kisses*

Btw, saya gak menerima **FLAME** oke~? *nyodorin gunting kelas*

WebRep

Overall rating


End file.
